Scenarios
Gal Civ 2 comes with a number of Scenarios that alter the default gameplay experience. For example, instead of having to research new technologies from the beginning, a Scenario can have the player and every opponent start at the end of the tech tree, with every technology already researched. When playing a Scenario, the player is not allowed to choose his or her starting race or change the opponents' races, since these are pre-defined in each Scenario. Most other galaxy settings (such as "Galaxy Size" or "Number of Planets") remain configurable. List of scenarios Gal Civ 2 ships with the following scenarios: Accelerated start: Lead the human race into the stars. Weapons and other technologies are available to get things moving. Battle of the Gods: Start with all technologies except Xenobiology, Counter espionage, Fusion power plants, Space mining, and the other technologies that are after those in the technology tree. Classic Galaxy: Lead the humans into the galaxy with the classic major civilizations to befriend or to go to war with. You receive some additional technologies to help move things along. Dread Lords on Parade: As leader of the humans, you must build a coalition against the evil Dread Lords before they consume the galaxy. No one is allied at the start, but everyone is at war with the Dread Lords. You can work together or die alone. Drengin Domination: The galaxy already belongs to the Drengin. The problem is that the galaxy isn't aware of this fact yet. You have been assigned to educate the galaxy in the lessons of Drengin Might. Drengin Human Wars: The Drengin Empire and the Terran Alliance are in a no holds barred permanent war. The galaxy isn't big enough for the two of them. Best used with a duel map. Ideological War: The galaxy has lined up between good and evil and neutral. A three-way war for control of the galaxy. Mirror Universe: You command the Terran Alliance forces in a mirror universe. A universe in which the Drengin Empire stand for peace, justice, and compassion and the Altarians are ruthless dominators of hate and destruction. What happens next is up to you! Power Duel: Huge...fleets of ships. This is the ultimate test of the human vs. drengin wars because logistics are simply not an issue. Each side has ridiculously sized fleets and can go crazy. Return of the Iconians: The Iconians lost their homeworld to the Yor eons ago. Once the most powerful of the younger races, the Iconians had to seek refuge in the dark corners of the galaxy until a human scout ship came upon them and shared Hyperdrive technology with them. Now, the Iconians are back and what they will do with this second chance is up to you. The Tactician: You start with what you've got, but research is very very slow. Torian Vengeance: You have been put in charge of the Torian civilization. They look to you to bring them back into the galaxy and to ultimately destroy the Drengin Empire. Massive Power: Massive fleets can finally be yours in this scenario. The Drengin Empire and everyone else have massive logistics allowing for fleets bigger than ever seen before. Category:Screens and settings